The present invention relates to a bunker device for receiving and transporting away materials from surface (pen pit) mines or similar depositories. The bunker device is of the type that is arranged at a terrace wall forming a loading ramp and includes a bunker provided with a platform and side walls. The bunker device further has an endless conveyor for transporting away the material received by the bunker.
In surface mines in which ores, coal or other minerals are mined, and which are often referred to as quarries, the mined or blasted-off material is in most cases intermediately stored in bunkers before it is subjected to further comminuting treatment or classification. The conventional intermediate or storage bunkers used for this purpose have stable side walls made of heavy steel structures which must be able to withstand the bulky and often hard material. To be able to charge these bunkers, which is generally performed by heavy-duty trucks or other transporting vehicles and devices, it is known to use the terraced wall formed during mining as the loading ramp to which the bunker is brought closely. If the terraced wall is made of insufficiently solid rock, a special supporting wall must be erected or a special ramp must be provided.